


Origin: The Hobby Club

by KoyukiTan



Series: The Hobby Club [2]
Category: Another - Ayatsuji Yukito, Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai | Haganai, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoyukiTan/pseuds/KoyukiTan
Summary: He might be the son of special class investigator Koori Ui, but Yuuya Mochizuki has always seen himself as a shy, regular high school student who wanted to pursue in the art club. But things take a turn when Yuuya and his best friend, Juuzou Suzuya, are threatened by the student council president of Kiyomi High, Izumi Akazawa. With little time on their hands, The due track down some new, under appreciated students to join them.But Izumi is still hot on their tail and time is running out to find a final member.





	1. Chapter 1

October is a beautiful month. 

According to Yuuya Mochizuki.

He loved it's vibrant colours and the cozy feeling of winter coming around the corner, even the smells created a new world for him to take in. He was lucky to have a love for art as it gave him the ability to capture everything on a canvas, the sights, the feelings within the lines, make it his own. Even though most of his pictures didn't make sense to others at first glance, it was his way to draw out his inner emotions. Yuuya was a generally shy boy and didn't have many people to turn to in his life. He found companionship in a paintbrush; often catching his best moments when he was out in nature and up close to everything around him. Sometimes he got tired of just looking at cement and needed some real textures; that's why he often went on his favorite grassy hill that was in the center of one of the parks in Tokyo. But while he usually found peace and joy coming here, today he felt a little less enthused. Today, he lost a friend.

As the young teenaged boy walked along the path towards the hill with a canvas in one hand and his materials in the other, he admired the picturesque scenery around him. As the wind blew lightly through his dark brown hair, he caught sight of someone who was already sitting at the bottom of a tree atop the small hill.

'Who's that?' Yuuya thought as he meekly approached the other as he was finally able to get a good look at him. It was a male, about his age who had scruffy, white, shoulder length hair. His clothes were bright and colourful for the most part. From his distance, Yuuya could make out red stitches on one of his arms, on his neck and areas of his face. While his unique appearance did catch Yuuya off guard, he also noticed the saddened expression on the other boy's face as he was drawing in a sketchbook with pastels. Something inside him felt sorry for this boy...seeing someone sad always did. But as much as he wanted to help people he was always too timid to do anything.

But maybe he should try this time.

Taking a breath to prepare himself; he walked a little closer and spoke up,

"Hello?" His voice reached the other faintly. The white haired boy's head turned with sudden shock as he hid his drawing against his chest.

"H-Hi...!" he replied, his voice almost imitating a female's.

"Sorry to startle you...I was just surprised to see someone else up here." Yuuya then came over to him and sat down in the grass underneath the large oak tree.

"Someone else?" he chanted back in a question.

"Yeah...usually I'm the only one who comes up here to paint...It's nice to see other artists find this meditating too." It was easy to see that the other boy was self-conscious about his drawings since he held his book in close like a hug, or maybe he was afraid of him? But Yuuya's artsy-side wanted to see it, "If you don't mind...could I see what you're drawing?"

could I see what you're drawing?"

 

"Sure." And he slowly pulled it back to reveal a colourful blast of abstract work. He was able to make out some giraffes and other animals as well. It reminded of him of his own work in a different way.

"Very Ish."

"Ish?"

"Ish...Not this or that but the intension of something." As a working artist himself, Yuuya had created all kinds of words to fit with a drawing that just didn't fit the spectrum. Play words he referred.

"It is Ish...isn't it." That's when a smile finally formed around the boy's lips and eventually turned into a giggle; it in return made Yuuya smile.

"I'm Yuuya Mochizuki by the way." He indorduced as he held out his hand. The other boy stared at it for a second before taking a tight grip.

"Juuzou Suzuya!" Before long, Yuuya and him started sharing works of art that they cherished and made a collaboration picture on the canvas Yuuya had brought. Before they knew it, it was already dark.

Before they separated ways, Juuzou called down to his new friend.

"Can we meet up here tomorrow?"

"Sure! I'll bring a bigger canvas!"

\--

It was three years since Juuzou and Yuuya met on the hill. Over that time they become best friends. But many people avoided them since they thought of the due as 'strange'. The two already knew that neither of them fit in anywhere at school. They weren't interested in playing sports, they weren't great at acting, and they were definitely not math geeks. But this little problem is what made them create the art club to which became more of a hangout space for the two of them. They took a large room on the 3rd floor that they used to it's full potential to hang all their works. While Juuzou's were bright and exciting, Yuuya's seemed more bland yet inspirational. Sometimes students would peak inside to get a glance but nothing more.

Most days Juuzou had to leave early for his work, aside from being a student he was also a Ghoul Investigator working for the CCG (Commission Of Counter Ghoul). The jobs he performed were dangerous and he risked his own life every day; something Juuzou seemed to take lightly. Yuuya always saw him as a brave individual who wasn't afraid of anything; he had the qualities he knew he'd never possess, at least that's what he told himself.

Juuzou always seemed to be happy and playful, he was what allowed Yuuya to forget about all the useless stress he carried. Unfortunately, Juuzou seemed to give people the wrong impression, even if he meant well.

\--

While the brown haired artist was working on a painting of an 'apple', there was a knock on the door of the club room.

"I'll get ittttt~!" the white haired boy sang as he skipped over to the door to reveal a girl about their age that had very long auburn hair that was tied up by two pigtails. Her arms were folded over her chest and her face looked cross; this was the image of the current student council president. Izumi Akazawa, the most stubborn girl that Yuuya knew. The two of them were childhood friends and had both moved to Tokyo together a few years ago. But once they hit high school she changed into a controlling powerhouse, like her top-role had gotten to her head. Now she acted like she and Yuuya were strangers, it hurt him inside; he still wanted to be friends with her like they were before. Now she only picked on him and Juuzou whenever she had the opportunity; out of all the students she was the worst to mock, at least that's what he thought.

But Juuzou didn't let small things get into his head; he still welcomed her openly,

"Well hi there, Izumi!" He greeted her with his usual smile but she didn't respond to him. Instead, she just pushed herself in and walked over to Yuuya,

"Mochizuki! How many times do I need to assert the fact that a club must have at least 5 members to be valid!" She scolded with her hands now on her hips looking down on him. The boy put down his paintbrush and looked back at her with slight fear in his eyes.

"I know...we've been trying to get people to-"

"That's no excuse...you've been at it for a month now and still no one's here but you two! You don't even have an adviser!" Her voice rose and so did the tension, "You can't just use this space at your own will. The student council forbids it!"

Yuuya didn't know what to say, he just sat there and took it. Why was he such a coward to stand up to her? She couldn't physically hurt him but her words could cut his soul piece by piece. He didn't want to give up the clubroom, it was like his sanctuary, a place he could go where he could relax and not have to worry about anything. A place where he felt at ease.

But there must've been a way to at least avert the problem somehow? Or maybe he could fix it.

That's when he had an idea, though it was likely impossible, it would buy him time to stay in the classroom.

"A week."

"What?"

"Give us a week so we can collect 3 more people and an adviser." He stood up from his stool and looked her directly in the eyes, even if he was afraid it was the only way to prove to her he was serious. After a few seconds of tight consideration, she let out a sigh.

"Fine. You two have one more week to get members, otherwise I'm shutting this joke of a club down." Her hair swung behind her as she made her way towards the door, but before she did, Juuzou sent his regards.

"There's a fire extinguisher around the corner if you need to cool down!" and with that she slammed the door behind her.

\--

"So posters didn't attract anyone the first time we tried this, so I think we'll have to ask people personally." Yuuya explained as he and his friend roamed the hallways after classes. Not many students remained at this hour except for some who were doing some extra work or clean up.

"Okay...But who?"

"It's going to be hard. Most and if not everyone is already part of a club or extra-activity...I think our best option is to ask someone who isn't very social and could use the interaction."

The more Yuuya thought on it, the more he began to realize how badly he wanted a club, a real club. As much as he enjoyed it just being the two of them, having some more bodies around would be nice too.

"I know someone who studies all by himself after school in the library. He doesn't have many friends either and is quite shy, but he's very smart! He's basically a walking dictionary." That's when the artist slid open the door to the library to reveal a single boy with bobbed blonde hair and blue eyes with his head in a book. Hearing the sound of the door made his head shoot up and he stared at Juuzou and Yuuya curiously.

"Umm...Hello Yuuya. Do you need something?" He said in a soft voice.

"Can we talk, Armin?"

\--

"A club? What kind of club?" Armin Arlert asked as he slipped his book into his school bag.

"An art club." Yuuya responded.

"Oh I'm not a very good artist."

"That's no big deal," Juuzou chimed in, "You don't need to do art in the art club!"

"No art in the art club? That doesn't make sense to me." Armin seemed doubtful and Yuuya knew he had to improvise if he was to get anywhere; his club was walking a thin line as it was. He had to come up with something to intrigue him and fast!

Armin was a person who was knowledgeable and liked to read books...He was clever and had good instincts too so there wasn't any use in lying to him.

"Listen...The art club is close to being shut down...we need members. If you join, you don't have to paint or draw, you could read or do whatever passes the time for you," and that's when Yuuya leaned over the table and whispered, "I know it's sudden and I'll understand if you decline...But we need you, Armin."

The blonde looked back and forth between the two across from him, they both looked eager for his answer. At first he was hesitant and unsure of what exactly he'd be signing up for. He knew Yuuya, he didn't know him well but he knew that he was similar to himself and was reserved and simple. Sure Juuzou was outgoing but maybe that wouldn't be so bad. What trouble could they get into from just sitting in a room?

"Well, having company would be nice...Yeah, I'll join your club."

The other two looked thrilled to have a new member of their group; things were finally starting to look up!

"Okay. Meet us on the 3rd floor in room 1508 tomorrow." And with that the trio broke off for the night.

\--

As Juuzou walked with Yuuya outside, it seemed like one weight was pulled off their chests.

"OHHH Wow! 2 more to go...!" Juuzou cheered as he stretched his arms in the air, "who else do you think will wanna join?"

"To be honest...I don't know yet, but I'm sure I'll think of someone." They were lucky to get Armin to join, but they would still need to hunt down 2 more people. This was going to be a duo effort for sure.

"I'll let you know if I come across someone~" Juuzou skipped to the right to walk down to his apartment in that direction, "I'm sure they're not far off~" as he waved good-bye, Yuuya couldn't help but chuckle. Sometimes his closest companion didn't seem the smartest, but he was always trying to make the best out of the worst situations. How did he do that?

That's when it struck him. Literally!

Someone had bumped into Yuuya from behind and knocked them both to the pavement with a loud thud.

"Hey!"

"I-I'm sorry!" This voice was familiar to him, lucky wasn't even the word to describe the moment. When he turned to face the individual, it was another boy who had brownish/green eyes and scruffy brown hair. He actually looked very similar to Yuuya himself.

"Yoichi?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I forgot that I'm taking over cleaning duty for a classmate today." Yoichi Saotome, the younger cousin of Yuuya. He was a friendly guy and would give up the shirt on his back if it would help someone else; unfortunately he was often used as a doormat for his kindness even if he didn't always see it that way. Much like Yuuya and Juuzou, Yoichi didn't have many friends but he was able to start conversations easily and generally got along with most people.

"No no, I shouldn't be standing around in the road like this.." Yuuya said sheepishly as he stood up and dusted his pants off, "but before you go, could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If you're not already involved in anything...would you be interested in joining my art club? Well it's not really an art club anymore."

"Hmm.." Yoichi looked like he was in a hurry to get back to the school as he was glancing at a street clock, he had to get back and clean up before the building closed, "Yuuya, can you text me the details tonight? I don't mean to be rude but-"

"It's cool. I can send you the details."

"Okay, I'll see you later then!" The younger cousin gave a quick wave before he took off down the street. Now Yuuya was alone again to ponder on meeting plans for tomorrow.

\--

Yuuya lived in a large family home in the 20th ward of Tokyo with his parents and older sister. His mother and father were away most of the time with work as well so it was usually just him and his sister.

"I'm home!" Yuuya called as he slipped into his house slippers by the front door and proceeded inside the house.

"Little brother..." A female voice echoed back from the kitchen.

Yukimura was only a year older then Yuuya but was two years ahead of him in school. Surprisingly, the two went to separate schools; Yukimura went to a privet school where her childhood crush attended and she never lied about her reason. As long as she focused on her studies her family saw no problem with it. But as time went by and now as a third year herself, she's been spending a lot of time with her own club, The Neighbors Club, which in some ways made Yuuya a little jealous.

Unlike her sibling, she had light brown hair and light brown eyes. Her skin was porcelain and her hair was short cut just above her shoulders. She was very popular among many students but she kept to her small group and was dedicated to them alone.

After dinner, Yuuya went to bed early, his mind flashing around like a storm.

One more person...that's all they needed. Even though he managed to accomplish finding two in just a couple of days, he had only four more to find an adviser and another student. While he still had some energy left in him, he texted the details to Yoichi as promised. With his eyes heavy, he fell asleep in his bed with a black canvas in his head ready to paint.

\--

"Thanks for getting up early with me to clean up the room." Yuuya and Juuzou had arrived earlier then even most of the teachers the next morning so they could prepare for their new potential members.

"It's no biggy. It gives me time to think before I start my school day."

"Juuzou-"

"You're right, I don't think. I just do what I do, that's all it is~" He chirped as he took out a broom from behind the door and began collecting old materials from the floor.

"Hmm...I only wish I could be as carefree as you...you always stay happy, even in the worst situations." Yuuya said it unconsciously in an angered tone and Juuzou caught on to it easily. Sometimes even he could be strict, so he leaned over the table and looked at his friend in the eyes.

"That's because nothing is that bad to be sad about."

Yuuya didn't understand.

"But...Responsibilities..."

"Are Just things to keep us motivated."

"And...All the troubled people.."

"They aren't our problem unless we're involved or choose to be involved." Juuzou was now becoming annoyed, something rare.

"You've got to feel for them though..." the air became cold in the room before Juuzou finally spoke again.

"I...I might be different from others...But I don't let people's opinions get the best of me, it's just not worth my time...and it shouldn't be worth yours either." And with that he continued to sweep the floor around him leaving Yuuya in a deep thought.

Maybe he was just overthinking.

At Lunch, the two boys ate on the roof alone as they discussed some things to talk about at the meeting. But it was cut short when someone else entered their presence.

"I hear things are going well for you so far." Izumi walked over to them with her own lunch and sat beside Yuuya.

"Yeah, we've got 4 people now, all we need is an adviser and another member." The brown haired boy said proudly, but he didn't manage to crack a smile from her.

"Why celebrate when you haven't accomplished the task yet? It's a waist!" She said before popping a bit of her lunch in her mouth.

"Hey! What gives you the right to sit up here in our spot and criticize!" Juuzou defended as he tried to steal some of her food, to which she slapped his hand away.

"Excuse me, but you're in my private lunch spot. You two usually eat in the classroom don't you?" There really was no winning with her, she was always on top of things and knew everything about everyone. She must have got word from other eavesdropping students. She really did use her role to her advantage.

"You mean...you eat up here by yourself?" Yuuya asked her as he closed his half-finished box.

"Yeah so?"

"Doesn't the council usually eat together? Don't you get...Lonely?"

"No! I don't like being with people all the time you know. Besides...This gives me my own time where I can just sit in peace." She said harshly flipping her head to the side in annoyance, something she often did when she was lying. A trait Yuuya had known about her since he first met her. That's when he soon realized that she was one of the troubled people he thought about that morning. Or maybe it was because they used to be really close and he knew more about her then he realized...

No matter what the cause, there was something irritating Izumi and he had a strange internal feeling that it was more then what she made it out to be.

"Well if you want to be alone that bad we'll leave. Come on Yuuya~ I want to get some juice on the way back!" Juuzou stuffed the rest of his food in his mouth and skipped to the door, leaving Yuuya alone with Izumi for a few seconds. With the breeze blowing through their hair, he just smiled at her before catching up to his friend, he no longer felt threatened by her.

\--

When they arrived to the clubroom after classes, they already found Yoichi waiting for them.

"I got released from class early and thought I'd come by early."

Yuuya laughed and reassured him as he pat his head, much to his distaste.

"Hey- I'm not a kid and we're practically the same age."

"Yeah, but I'm still older by two months...Anyways, I'm glad youdecided to come." The two of them laughed as Juuzou flung open the doorthe room to show a tidy-ish art room. A few easels here and there, a largeround table with stools and of course the odd paint brush. Yoichi was expectednothing less. 

 

"It might be an art room...but it looks a bit lifeless." He said softly, hoping he didn't offend them.

"We've been a litttttle lazy on the decorating-" Juuzou said sheepishly as he plopped himself on a table, "But that'll all change now that we've got more people in here."

They shared a quick laugh before they noticed that they were still missing someone.

"Where's Armin?"

"He stopped by earlier to tell me he'd be a little late. He had to get something." Yoichi sat on one of the stools at the large table, taking a long glace up at the paintings on the walls. But he bumped into something behind him, old stage props.

"Was this a storage room before?" he asked, "How did you get this room anyways?"

"No, this used to be the drama room before it got moved to the new side of the building." Yuuya explained as he opened up the curtains to allow some natural light into the room, "After that, it was sitting empty so me and Juuzou took the liberty to turn into a club room...but that started out a little rough."

Letting out a sigh, Yoichi sat up in his seat and glanced at the two other boys in the room, Juuzou looked fine but Yuuya seemed tense.

"Well...You don't need to worry about me leaving. If this club is important to you, I'll do whatever I can to help you." Just that little statement put a smile on his cousin's face, having a sense of surety was probably a relief for him and Yoichi liked to make sure everyone around him was happy.

"Yuuya! Yuuya!" Another voice entered the room in an echo; it was Armin! He came rushing in the room almost out of breath, but had a smile on his face.

"What's wrong, Armin?" The other three came up to the winded blonde who was still catching his breath from the stairs.

"An...Adviser!" a young woman with wavy blue hair and matching eyes came in behind him. Her full name was Juvia Loxar, the one of the school's chemistry teachers. She was a hopeless romantic who at the same time was also very clever, even with her head being in the clouds. She was very popular among students because she was so open to talk to everyone.

"Armin has told me your club is looking for an adviser. Juvia would be happy to take the role if you'd allow me." She said as she lowered her head a little towards the group. Their answer was easy,

"Yes!" they all agreed instantly, which made the teacher's heart flutter. Yuuya's instincts were right when he thought Armin would be a good addition. But what shocked him the most was why Juvia hadn't been an adviser to another club already.

That's when Juvia broke down into dramatic act as tears fell down her face out of the blue.

"Students say I'm not dedicated enough to their activities and too focused on the love of my life to even bother watching them." She began to cry as she rummaged on about her reasoning.

"Whoa! Ms. Loxar are you okay?" Yoichi stepped in to assist their new adviser, trying his best to help her stable out again.

"Actually Ms. Loxar...We don't have an official club- yet. We're low a person." Yuuya told her, but she didn't seem worried.

"Well that's not a problem." She then whipped away her tears and went back to her normal attitude.

"What?"

She looked at the 4 boys and carefully thought about her answer, these boy's were all brought together for a reason and she had an idea from what Armin had explained to her earlier, but she knew it was best of they were to figure it out on their own.

"The last person you would need. Just think for a second, what do all of you have in common? What are your differences?" Everyone exchanged glances; none of them could figure it out at first. They all were very different in personality and interests.

"Are you saying we should find someone else similar to us?"

"That is something for you all to figure out." Was the last thing she said before leaving the room; the group would have to brainstorm a solution together somehow.

They all sat at the table together, Juuzou and Yuuya on one side, Yoichi and Armin across from them.

"I'm good with solving puzzles and riddles...But even I don't understand what she was trying to promote.." Armin said as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"Me either. I mean, we all have things in common...But we're different too." Yoichi said as he glanced up at the ceiling, he too lost in thought.

"Well I don't care what she says," Juuzou chirped, "Everyone here is great." Even if Juuzou didn't know Yoichi or Armin that well yet, he liked them. They didn't judge him and accepted him for who he was. They also didn't mis-gender him; that was always a highlight in Juuzou's books.

Soon, all eyes feel onto Yuuya. He was the only one who hadn't made a comment and was also the one who started the club in the first place.

What was his plan? His goal?

"You're the one who asked me and Yoichi to join," Armin began, "Did you have a reason for picking us?"

Yuuya had to think on the question carefully. In the beginning, he was desperate to find anyone to join, even if it was people who most overlooked, much like himself. But over the course of the past day, his mindset began to change and he realized that he wanted more then just members for the club, he wanted to find friendships. He saw bits of himself in worried but clever Armin, his kind cousin Yoichi and of course his best friend Juuzou. Each person around him was different in their own ways, but also the same.

But how could he get his thoughts to them? Whenever he wanted to express his emotions he'd paint, but this wasn't a situation where that could be an option.  
"I asked both of you out of something selfish...but I think I also picked you because something drew me to you."

None of them understood what he was trying to explain, but at the same time they did; or at least had an idea, "Like a string of fate that pulled me to you." They boys all exchanged analyzing glances.

"I've read stories about situations like this," Armin said, "Where groups are all drawn together by something. But that's only a story. But I can't help feeling like...maybe fate did draw us together." Yoichi and Juuzou both agreed with the blonde. They all felt content with each other even if they didn't know one another very well.

Looking at the time, Yuuya decided to call their meeting off for the day as the sun was now leaving the sky and the room loose it's natural light source.

\--

On that night, Yoichi and Armin decided to stop at the supermarket on the way home as they both had to get some dinner for themselves. Walking down the streets dimly lit by the tall lamps, Armin's active mind was still twirling in his mind.

"This...Just seems too good to be true. I felt so welcomed when I was with everyone back there, like I wasn't being judged...I've never felt that way before."

"Yuuya's never been the type to speak behind people's backs and Juuzou...well...I don't think he cares about things like that. But you're right, I felt right at home there."

"What...are you going to do if the club doesn't go through? What will you do then?"

Yoichi stopped walking as they reached a bridge and leaned against the side, he already had an answer for him.

"I'm going to trust that I won't have to worry about that. I've known Yuuya all my life and even if he doesn't always seem like it, he has great instincts and if he believes that this club can pull through, I have no choice but to believe in him."

Not even Armin could argue. Even if he knew about many things and trusted logic more then judgment, somehow he couldn't help but side with Yoichi and started to finally put in all of his support. Because if it wasn't

for Yuuya and Juuzou showing up at the library, he wouldn't have had the chance to finally be involved in something that wasn't a book.

The club was off to a good start, but the 5th person was still hiding in the shadows...or maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Who's the next member?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuya and the group are struggling to make it through the to finding a final member for the club. All over Kiyomi high its seems like everyone is occupied with their own priorities. What the group doesn't realize is that the one they need is the one who needs them the most. But will she be willing to work beside the one's she's been working so hard to disband?

"You're such a pushover!" A child's voice called in Yuuya's mind, "I can't defend you forever you know!" A younger Izumi appeared in his head with her hands on her hips and a cross look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry," He mumbled back, "I'll be assertive next time!"  
"You always say that and I'm always the one who has to end up saving you. What are you going to do when you move back to Tokyo without me?"

"I..." Yuuya didn't know what to say, for the last few years; Izumi Akazawa had always been by Yuuya's side and had always had his back.

She was strong and beautiful and didn't seem to be afraid of anything.  
He on the other hand was somewhat of a coward and had no self confidence; he couldn't lift a finger to her. "I guess I'll need to get stronger."  
"You guess?"

"I will, you'll see!" young Yuuya stood up to his full height with deflated enthusiasm, "I'll become someone strong and proud! Just like in the books!" His little act made even her stone face turn into a grin and eventually into a chuckle.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

\--

Yuuya woke up in his bed in an alarmed gasp; that dream felt so real that it caught him off guard. Once he collected himself and rubbed his head, he remembered that it wasn't just a dream; he and Izumi were friends at one point.

"I can't believe that used to be Izumi..." he mumbled as he let out a stretch and opened the blind next to him, the sky was bright blue, not a cloud in sight; it was almost unsettling, "well maybe it's not that unbelievable."

When he opened the door to leave his room, Juuzou was standing there!

"J-Juuzou?"

"It's not like you to sleep in."

Yuuya glanced back into the room to check his wall clock to see they had only 10 minutes to get to school!  
"Give me a sec to get into my uniform then we need to run!"

This day was off to an interesting start.

\--

Even before most of the teachers arrived, Izumi had been bustling around the student council office trying to get ahead of some of the work she needed to accomplish before the day's end. The current council was considered to be fairly lazy and being the president, all the work was left solely on her shoulders.

There was no doubt that she was a good student president, she took things very seriously to make sure the school was in order and that everything could run smoothly for the students, even if she didn't always seem like the nicest person it was so secret that she cared.

But this morning her mind wasn't completely on her work in front of her, as she was going through slips and admission forms all she could think about was Yuuya and Juuzou; today she'd have to officially shut them down if they didn't fit all the minimal requirements.

"It's my job." She said to herself as the first morning bell started to ring. She'd have no choice but to come back after school to finish with her work.

As she was leaving the room, the student council vice president was standing outside the door. A boy with dark blue hair and had one of his eyes covered by a leather eye patch. He stood formal and proper, but a scowl was present as his usual expression. Ciel Phantomhive.

"You were here early Izumi Akazawa," He sounded cross, "Yet I still see piles of work behind you."

"Doing things right takes time." She responded with huff.

Ciel was after her spot as president. He wanted to be in charge as he believed that the school should be taking a new direction in how they ran things and he wanted to bring those ideas up to the chairman. The only way to do that was to become the student council president.

Ciel let out a bored sigh and turned himself away to head to his first class, not saying another word to her.

Izumi was unhappy with her position. She didn't like being the student council president. The rest of the council was a joke, she didn't get credit, and she was lonely. But every time she tried to get to know someone they'd rub her off since they were afraid of her. She didn't blame them.

"The only reason I go here is because he does..." she mumbled to herself as she too made her way to class, making sure to close the door behind her.

As they waited for their teacher, Izumi glanced out the window lost in thought; she couldn't help but wonder what she'd have to say to Yuuya and Juuzou if they hadn't been able to find enough students to join them.

'It would be their fault anyway.' But before she could look back to the class, she spotted something running towards the school. Two late students speeding their way to the school...Yuuya and Juuzou! 'Speak of the devils'

The two boys had made it to the school a little later then expected, but they still arrived before the second bell, which gave them enough time to make it to their classes. Yuuya and Juuzou were in different classes so they had to spilt once they reached the second floor of the school. He made it to class 2-A just as the second bell went off and took his seat behind Izumi Akazawa.

"Wow, you're windblown." She said as she turned herself around to face him. His hair was uneven and his breathing was unstable, he probably wasn't used to running that fast.

"Just a little." He replied with a smile, managing to catch his breath again, "But that's what I get for sleeping in."

"Try to set extra alarms."

"I guess." Izumi didn't bring up the club, she didn't want to know either way if he'd succeeded or failed; she'd find out later anyways.

"Sorry I'm late, class." A short woman with blue hair entered the room in a calm fashion, their homeroom teacher, "I had to help a student this morning. So lets jump into attendance and start our lesson today." Levy McGarden was a helpful, kind teacher and loved all of her students, but no student no matter how studious liked to study first thing in the morning, especially Yuuya who just felt like he used all his energy just to get there.

\--

The morning went on as usual, the usual courses and usual complaints.

And lunch, Yuuya, Juuzou, Yoichi and Armin all went upstairs to go and eat lunch as discuss anything they may have found out over night, so far no one had anything. Yuuya thought about sharing his dream with them, but he was hesitant and decided that he should keep it to himself, it was too personal anyways. For now, Armin ate while reading a book while Yoichi and Juuzou decided to do some small chitchat. However, the brown haired boy couldn't help but notice a difference in his cousin's menu.

"Cafeteria food today?" Yoichi asked as he looked over at his cousin's disposable box filled with a less appetizing meal then usual. But at this point, Yuuya would eat anything as he'd skipped out on breakfast this morning in the rush.

"Yeah, but it's okay." He said as he took a bite out of some meat, it was so chewy from the access amount of fat on it, "Palatable is the word."

Yoichi kindly offered some of his food to him but was declined; he didn't want to take something away from someone because of his own carelessness.

"So are these who you've managed to corral up?" Izumi had made her way up to the roof, a smug look on her face as she glanced at Armin and Yoichi, "How much did he pay you?" Normally, Armin would've hid his face behind the book and try his best to ignore the situation; but this time he could see that it wasn't him being the direct victim. Selflessly he and Yoichi both stood up on their feet,

"They didn't do a thing. We joined on our free will!" they defended, "What do you have against them?"

"I don't think that information is necessary for your concern." She responded, her back turned to them as she went to observe beyond the gate on the roof.  
Yuuya clenched his fists together tightly from behind his friends, even when he tried to stand up for something he still felt powerless,

"What do you even hope to gain? What will you get out of it?!" The artist's voice started to rise "why would you want to take away something that's precious to others! It's not just me you're affecting you know!" His fear of standing up to her was evident as tears started to form in his eyes, "I don't know what's happened in the council, but whatever it is has changed you. You used to care about others, you used to be fun to be with...you were my friend. So why would you want to stop all that?!"  
Izumi's heart sank inside of her. She knew what she was doing but that didn't mean she agreed with it.

There was something wrong with the school's council. It was being influenced by another voice. Izumi had no doubt it was Ciel who was spreading his ideas to the other council members.  
Change.

Refurbish.

Get rid of anything considered unnecessary by vote.

Izumi wanted to keep her school professional, but she also believed that the individuality of the students was important. However, that voice never stopped. All the members would request Izumi to start sending rules and requests to the headmaster in their place, or rather Ciel's. If she did not cooperate, they could easily replace her. It's not that she wants to take down Yuuya's club; she had to keep her throne. There was no greater honor then being the student council president...Right?

But his words cut so deep that she suddenly started to realize what she was doing was not only upsetting her...It played a negative effect on the students as well, something that she'd been trying to avoid the whole time. What did she want? Did she want that glory? Or did she just want some spotlight? What did she need? At this moment, she needed to let go of her pride.

"I..." her voice was silenced by the wind, "I..."

Juuzou was the first one to step up next to Yuuya, when he looked at his face, he could see the determination in his eyes, he was standing up so tall and firm, yet there was tears in his eyes. Not long after, Yoichi and Armin stood next to him as well, now all 4 of them were against Izumi.

All of this was coming at her too fast, she was unsure of what to do with her self and she felt closed off from everything, she couldn't help but fall to her knees, fighting to hold back tears.  
"Aha! So you're just being a bully then!" Juuzou shouted as he pointed a stitched finger down at her, she didn't dare look up at them. But seeing her like that and finally recognizing his posture, he remembered what he wanted to do.  
"No, Juuzou. We're the bullies right now?"  
"HUH?"  
Yuuya then relaxed his tension and stepped down to her level where she looked up at him, their eyes locked on each other. He could sense by the way she was trembling that she was scared,

"I don't want to do it, Yuuya." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek and feel on the roof below her, "I don't want to do this anymore!"  
"Do what?"  
"Student president. I don't know when it happened, but it's been holding onto me...using my by strings like a doll...Yuuya, I wanted to help and protect others, that's why I signed up, I thought that's what a student president did...But I was the one who was played...I lost the trust of many, I broke up clubs, and I lost your friendship."

"Izumi, you haven't lost my friendship?" She looked up at him curiously,

"Huh?"  
"I never considered us to not be friends...I just assumed that my uselessness bothered you and you...just moved on."

The auburn haired girl stared down at her hands, then back up to Yuuya, and finally to the three behind him. Once she was able to gain her cool again, she sat up on her knees.  
"You're not useless you know, just look at the odd group you brought together. I'm sure they were all looking for something similar like yourself...But I guess you and me are the same in that way, we want to protect others."

That's when it all became clear to him. Yuuya finally realized why he asked Armin and Yoichi to join the club, what he really wanted was to make a connection with others similar to himself. But not just that, he wanted to help others. It was something he'd always wanted to do but struggled because of his uneasiness; what he didn't realize was that he was doing it all along.

Smiling to himself, he got back on his feet and gazed at his friends, he didn't say anything to them right away, instead he turned back to Izumi and held a hand out to her,

"Would you like to join us? Be our 5th member?" the other 3 boys seemed surprised by the sudden offer, but at the same time they trusted in what Yuuya was asking. Izumi didn't hesitate to take his hand and the offer; she wanted to be part of a group, part of their group.

"Yes, I'll join your club...I'm going to step down from being Student president."  
"Y-You don't need to do that-" Yoichi tried to say, but she'd already made up her mind.

"No. I'm not happy there, being everyone's puppet...I want to be my own person again. Its not hard to see that this club means something to all of you...But will you all accept me even after all I..."

"Already have!" Juuzou said as jumped back up to Yuuya's side, a huge smile on his face. Yoichi and Armin looked happy too. This time, the tears in her eyes were ones of happiness.

\--

After classes we finished that day, the group of five all charged to the student council office to fill out admission forms and a club registration. Juvia met them there as well.

"Thanks for the advice Ms. Loxar," Yuuya spoke as their new adviser entered the room, "We wouldn't have done it if not for your advice." The bluenette laughed in response,

"Juvia was only a window. You opened your own door to success."

The when Yuuya picked up the pen to fill out the form, something stopped him; they didn't have a club name.

"It's not an art club anymore...is it?" Izumi asked.

"I was told it was a social study group." Armin added.

"I think this club is a bit more personalized." Yoichi stated.

"Yuuya was the one who organized all of this." Juuzou whispered. No one knew what he or she was getting into, nor did they have a set goal. All they knew was that they wanted to do it together as friends. That's when Yuuya got inspired and wrote down 'Hobby Club'.

"Everyone here is so different, but so alike. We all helped each other one way or another, didn't we?" That's when he looked at all of his friends.

"Armin, you scouted out our adviser, Yoichi's kindness and concern gave our club a welcoming atmosphere, Juuzou brings diversity up to a whole new scale, and Izumi gave up her high rank to top off our club and make it complete."

"But Yuuya," Izumi interrupted, "Aren't you the one who took charge in all this?"

"Yeah, he did! Go Yuuya!" Juuzou continued, "It was allllll his idea...with my help of course." Yuuya blushed at all the praise he received; his natural shyness gave way. That's when Armin spoke up from the back.

"Hey you know...If we could just put ourselves out there, I'm sure we could solve other problems around here too, with all our talents combined. My Brains, Yoichi's consideration, Juuzou's impetuous, Izumi's quick planning, and of course, Yuuya's creative mind and leadership."

"Hey, I kinda like that idea. It's like we'd be super hero's or something...But the humble kind!" Yoichi said, "I highly doubt we already have one of those at this school."

Agreed, they submitted their forms by the approval of Izumi.

"I thought you gave up being student president?"

"I am now. I just wanted to make sure your- our club was accepted before I stepped down." And with the stamp of the club's official approval, Izumi resigned her position and didn't look back. None of them did, all they saw was the future ahead of them and the adventures that awaited them.

From a shy, lonely boy who only saw himself as someone who only got in the way, he ended up doing something that changed lives for the better. Not only did Yuuya gain friends and a club, he gained self-knowledge and couldn't wait to put them to the best of use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Story: Being a leader isn't easy...But are vampires any easier?


End file.
